Project Summary Mice are currently the best available animal models for molecular neuroscience research because they allow the integrated use of genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, electrophysiology, and behavioral analysis in a single organism. All three Research Projects of our Udall Center rely heavily on genetically modified mutant mice. Thus, the major goal of this Mouse Core will be to generate, characterize and distribute commonly used mice to each Project efficiently and effectively. We propose two Specific Aims for the Mouse Core. In Aim 1, we will generate floxed LRRK1 (fLRRK1) and fLRRK2 mice, which will be used by all three Projects, and will perform molecular characterization to ensure that the fLRRK1 and fLRRK2 alleles express normal LRRK1 and LRRK2 mRNA, respectively, and that in the presence of Cre recombinase the deleted LRRK1 and LRRK2 alleles represent complete loss of function null alleles. In Aim 2, we will breed, genotype and distribute multiple lines of mice that will be used in all three Projects in an efficient, cost effective way with high quality control. In summary, the Mouse Core will serve and coordinate research efforts in all three Research Projects in our Udall Center by providing standardized generation and characterization of the mutant mice and optimal use of the available funds.